Warhammer 40k vs Any Anime Part 2
by ArbiterOfDoomsday
Summary: if u have read the first one and did not know what some things are this is what u need to read.


Warhammer 40k vs. Any Anime part 2

I do not own any of the animes in this story nor do I own Games Workshop's Warhammer 40k

In my first story I gave you a taste of the Warhammer 40k experience but I did not explain what certain things are. These are the races of the 40k universe.

Space Marines, Imperial Guard, Daemon Hunters, and Witch Hunters – All of them are a part of the human race, each is a different type of army for Mankind.

Tyranids – Creatures from a unknown, or unexplored part of the universe that destroy all in their path, and rapidly evolve and master every thing they 'eat' to become better.

Necrons – Souls put into machines (sort of like Al from FMA) with no free will and serve under false gods, Necrons look like skeletons. (But mad of metal)

Tau – A race that is only 2000 years old but has advanced technology. (They look like fish almost)

Eldar – They look like elves but they are from space.

Dark Eldar – See above but add evil in front of the word elves.

Orks – Green skinned invaders that pillage their way though the universe. (They are really ugly but don't tell them that)

Chaos Space Marines – space marines that have given themselves to the Warp (it is worse that Hell, Hades, ex. Times 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 it is a bad place to sum it up)

Now that you know what you are dealing with we can continue on though the rest of the stories with ease.

Ok now let's get to the Arena to see the battles

Today's matches will be Round 1 Naraku from Inyuasha vs. a Chaos Space Marine (CSM) from Warhammer 40k, then Round 2 is Al from FMA vs. a Necron Warrior from Warhammer 40k.

Round 1

Referee – "Ok we are going to have a clean fight with no underhanded tricks (looks at Shipo) got it"

Naraku – "I don't see why I have to listen to a human"

CSM – "I feel the power of the Warp coming over me so you better watch it punk, you little Goth… With that eye shadow you look gay"

Naraku – "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY EYE SHADOW!!!"

Referee – "Fight it out in the ring you two no BEGIN!!!"

Naraku – Summons demons to his side (since he is a weakling)

CSM – Roars and starts to shake uncontrollably, a strange glow is coming off him.

Naraku – "WTF is that, I can't hit a guy having a seizure, what the… I feel a aura, it feel demonic yet not… Attack!!! My minions" The demons charge towards the CSM.

CSM – explodes and takes out half the arena and kills all the demons. In his place is a Daemon Prince (a Daemon is way more powerful than a demon, since demons come from hell, Daemons come from the Warp)

Daemon Prince – (from now on DP) "You weak little demon you think you can defeat me MUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Naraku – "Oh $&! I am so boned right now"

DP – Swings a powerful Chainsword cutting though Naraku in one sweep. (And like yesterdays first match blood and guts go flying every where, the same Tyranid Lictor comes to clean up the mess)

Referee – "now that was un called for I did not see you come in with that…"

DP – Looks at the Ref with a murderous gaze.

Referee – "I will shut up know"

Naraku – Starts to come back to life, "WE AREN"T FINISHED YOU KNOW!!!"

DP – Looks at Naraku with a murderous gaze.

Naraku – "You win, you win" in a scared tone of voice.

End of Round 1

Round 2

Referee – "Ok, let's start the next round may the competitors come to the middle of the Arena… What the…"

A flash of green light appears from the sky, what looks like a small pyramid comes down and drops off the Necron Warrior (from now on NW) Al then walks on to the Arena hiding behind Ed.

Al – "I'm scared brother… this thing doesn't look very friendly"

Ed – "It is just a hunk of junk what can it do…"

Ed did not live long enough to regret those words he was disintegrated by the NW's weapon. (or sent to the other side of The Gate, watch Conquer of Shambala to find out)

Al – "OH MY GOD YOU KILLED ED!!!!!!! I think?" Al starts crying.

Referee – "Oh well, BEGIN THE FIGHT!"

Al – Punches off the NW's head it goes flying, 2 seconds later it comes back on.

NW – Fires of blast from his weapon (the blast looks like green lightning) and Al's head gets knocked off.

Al – "Ouch that hurt you big jerk" Al starts crying again then picks up a larger chunk of the arena (that was left over from the last match) and throws it at the NW.

NW – Is smashed to pieces and then starts putting him self back together.

Al – Puts his head back on.

Referee – "This match is over, you two just keep putting you selves back together, it is a tie game!"

End of Round 2

A first in the Arena history a tie nobody died or was mortally wounded. (Well accept for Ed but we don't know really what happened so…) Anyway see you next time

On the next match it is going to be the WORLDS MOST ONE SIDED FIGHT. Con from Bleach vs. the Emperor of Man from 40k. (My money is on the Emperor)


End file.
